dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SgtLion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Surgo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eiji-kun (Talk) 09:41, February 18, 2010 Nahlasit Suggestions I'm in need of an editor for the Nahlasit (3.5e Prestige Class) - would you be interested? I'd be some good practice for you. Though I like edits to have a twist of insanity in them. Can that be done. A good editor should never go unnoticed - but an insane one, is something to kill for! --Franken Kesey 16:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Aha, a most admirable style of speech and attitude to things. I only tend to edit for grammatical and lingual purposes, simple punctuation, sentence structure, e.t.c. which I can do. If you're looking for edits of a different kind, don't search me. The enthusiasm and faith is most appreciated. --SgtLion 16:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The insanity part is just bull-shiting and making a pun at GD - coherence is more what I'm looking for. You will find a little bull-shit in most of my pages - its purely to open the mind. But if it makes it incoherent - edit responsibly. Sorry for the confusion --Franken Kesey 16:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for clearing a few things up, hows the concept hanging? --Franken Kesey 16:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, that was just a small check-over. And I hate to be so slow-minded, but I'm still not entirely sure what you're looking for from me at the moment. If you could reiterate once more, it'd be most appreciated. My apologies. --SgtLion 17:05, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::This class will be deleted in 2 days - unless it is made "complete". I have come to understand this to mean; making "not understandable, unplayable" no longer applicable. I'd hate to loose all the work that me and other users have put in. I do not know you very well, but from what I took form your comment on Surgos' talk page, it seemed your input would be helpful. I just need to clear up all confusion on this page - and greatly appreciate any concept stuff. "By and large, language is a tool for concealing the truth." - George Carlin; thanks --Franken Kesey 17:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, 'aight. If I'm not too late already, I'll see what I can do. --SgtLion 20:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Pfft. I went about fixing everything that guy said, taking me like half an hour, if not more, then I got an edit conflict with someone else fixing them. My presence is obviously not necessary. --SgtLion 07:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well thanks for the effort - sorry --Franken Kesey 08:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It's not your fault. I just kinda got ticked off about it and subtly lashed out in assault. I hope you can accept my most sincere apologies. Sorry. --SgtLion 06:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Your cool mate, don't worry. Is their anything I could help you out with? Note: grammar and spelling are not my strengths - but I can riddle you a poem, and am great for bouncing concepts. Hey, with your grammatical proficiency and my twist, were bound to be able to make something reasonable. Always a pleasure - just keep it cool mate --Franken Kesey 07:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::There's nothing I would need assistance with, as I'm not much of a constructor. However, the offer is nice, and the concept of our combined talents leading to astounding results sounds quite plausible. But as I said, I'm not much of a builder of things. I'm happy to help out you with things, but I lack the commitment to do much more. --SgtLion 08:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sith/ Jedi Class advice Thanks again for clearing up the Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class), I was wondering if you could help me with any lingual problems that I missed in my new Sith/ Jedi (3.5e Class) - I also have some concept stuff in the taint section that needs editing. (if you be so kind). Thanks --Franken Kesey 22:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my, sure, if you haven't done so already. --SgtLion 21:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) The Lion King Sup Lion. It's JayJay. I was gonna ask you to take a grammatical pass at my Andellion Warrior class... but I see you and Frank are busy. So I'll take a rain-check or whatever. Your talent for communication is most appreciated my friend. Good luck not being swamped with requests, haha. --Jay Freedman 02:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks again for your passes on my pages - grammar is not my forte. I have an special challenge waiting for you on my Uzi article - my kroptonite is even stated in the inquiry. We continuously try to perfect our fortes, become that which we enjoy. Yet the moment we perfect it our will to live ends. Why fight any more after the war is won - the challenge begotten? So, I try to continuously keep people from finding this perfection - yet always striving for it. I have to keep them on there toes. So thank you for trying. We must never never reach perfection, or the ultimate truth. --Franken Kesey 20:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC)